Restriction
by Bajazet
Summary: Cela fait 10 années que Voldemort a été anéanti mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que tout va pour le mieux dans la vie d'Harry. Encore plus lorsqu'il revient à Hogwarts et qu'il rencontre quelqu'un qui l'a profondément blessé il y a de cela des années. UA, Slash: les couples que j'apprécie.
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : **Cette fic a déjà été publiée sur d'autres sites et malheureusement pour FFNet j'ai du enlever les scènes de sexe. Faites-moi signe si vous désirez avoir la version complète. (Pacte aussi a été publiée ailleurs mais n'a pas "encore" de scènes hot)**

 **OOO**

Une superbe journée s'annonçait.

Le soleil, bien que fort pâle étant donné la saison, brillait pourtant de tous ses feux et ses rayons se reflétaient sur le manteau de neige qui recouvrait les terres entourant le château d'Hogwarts.

Il était presque midi et les élèves n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à sortir des classes pour se restaurer pour la plupart, retravailler leurs cours pour certains ou tout simplement profiter de la neige pour le reste.

Harry retint un sourire. Combien de fois s'était-il jeté dans la neige avec d'autres élèves, sous les yeux réprobateurs mais envieux d'Hermione qui mourait d'envie de se joindre à eux ?

Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine d'années que Lord Voldemort avait été vaincu par ses soins et que la guerre avait pris fin. Dix ans qu'il n'avait pu revoir cette école où il avait vécu les meilleurs souvenirs de sa courte vie. Il savait que son ancienne professeur de Métamorphoses avait repris les poste de feu Dumbledore, mais il ignorait qui occupait les différents postes du corps enseignant, sauf peut être Severus Snape qui occupait toujours son poste en Potions.

Et c'était précisément pour cela qu'Harry Potter était là.

Il avança vers l'entrée, apercevant enfin les premiers élèves qui osaient braver le froid et risquer d'attraper la mort juste pour le plaisir de jouer quelques minutes dans la poudreuse.

Le jeune homme leur sourit se sentant bêtement heureux un bref instant rien qu'à les voir jouer avec insouciance.

Cela faisait si longtemps que lui n'avait pu profiter de plaisirs simples comme celui-ci. Son travail lui prenant bien trop de son temps, empiétant sur sa vie privée.

 _Sur ma vie entière oui._

Un bref soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. La vie prenait parfois des tournures étranges. Après le calvaire qu'avait été sa dernière année, juste avant son combat final avec Voldemort, il s'était promis de prendre un peu de recul par rapport au monde sorcier aussi avait-il décidé de rester du côté moldu pendant un certain temps, sans vraiment chercher à se cacher parce qu'il ne voulait pas non plus rester terré chez lui à craindre que quelqu'un le reconnaisse. Bien entendu il n'était pas resté en Angleterre et avait décidé d'aller voir si en France l'herbe était plus verte et surtout s'il pouvait avoir la tranquillité dont il rêvait depuis la fin de la guerre.

Ce fut, bien entendu, peine perdue. À peine le pied posé sur le tarmac (il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à prendre un mode de transport que les moldus raffolaient d'utiliser et il se demandait encore pourquoi.) qu'une nuée de journalistes s'était agglutinée autour de lui et lui avaient posé une foultitude de questions.

Résultat, il n'avait fait que passer une très courte période dans un pays qu'il avait rêvé visiter.

Amer et déçu, il s'était ensuite décidé pour l'Europe centrale, quasiment sûr que là-bas au moins il serait tranquille, sans personne pour le déranger.

Encore une fois il se trompait et la même mésaventure lui arriva aux Amériques, en Afrique en Asie et en Océanie.

Et Merlin seul savait le nombre de pays qu'il avait du traverser en coup de vent !

À croire que le monde magique dans son ensemble s'était ligué contre lui pour lui rappeler son statut de héros du monde sorcier.

Encore un peu et ils lui décerneraient sûrement ce que les moldus appelaient un prix Nobel de la paix !

Épuisé par tant « d'attentions », il était retourné se réfugier à Grimmauld Place, endroit qui lui fournissait indéniablement la paix qui lui faisait défaut, car non repérable par les importuns.

Seulement... La bâtisse lui rappelait bien trop de souvenirs, ravivant la cruelle absence de son parrain et la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce désastre.

Bien sûr Ron lui avait bien des fois proposé de venir habiter avec toute sa famille au Terrier, il y aurait été accueilli comme un membre de la famille. Mais Harry s'y était toujours refusé, bien qu'il adorât les Weasley, il se sentait toujours indéniablement de trop lorsqu'il était avec eux. C'était un sentiment dont il n'avait jamais complètement réussi à se défaire et pourtant il avait essayé. Mais c'était toujours plus fort que lui. Depuis la fin de la guerre il se sentait comme à côté de tout et le fait de ne pouvoir fuir comme il le désirait ce monde où il se sentait de moins en moins à sa place ne l'aidait en aucun cas.

C'était un dilemme épuisant.

Ce fut Hermione qui lui avait apporté un semblant de solution.

Après une énième visite, agacée de le voir se morfondre, écœurée par le ministère pour lequel elle travaillait et qui malgré ses nombreuses demandes et malgré ce qu'il devait à Harry, faisait le sourd et l'aveugle devant le désarroi de son héros national.

« - Viens travailler au ministère Harry ! », lui avait-elle lancé, le regard décidé.

Un peu abasourdi par son idée alors qu'elle savait à quel point il méprisait le ministre pour sa veulerie, il lui avait demandé de développer.

« - Réfléchis, tu es l'un des plus grands sorciers de ce monde, si tu arrives à leur faire croire que tu veux bien être à leur botte, tu pourras négocier tout ce que tu veux… »

Le voyant réticent, elle avait ajouté :

« - Certes, c'est assez dangereux, mais Harry… te rends-tu compte que cela fait plus de cinq ans que tu es enfermé dans cette maison ? Tu te vois rester ici à vie ? Et ne crois pas qu'ils finiront par se lasser, ce sont des vautours, ils veulent que chaque miette de ta vie soit à la une de leurs journaux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils te brisent… Et tu tiens tant que ça à rester cloîtré ici ? Entre ces murs sombres que tu détestes ? Tu veux finir comme…

« - Tais- toi ! », l'avait-il coupé avec véhémence, « Tais-toi… »

Il savait qu'elle parlait de la triste fin de son parrain, qui n'avait plus eu toute sa tête avant de disparaître parce qu'il avait été obligé de rester enfermé dans cette vieille demeure emplie de souvenirs dont il n'avait jamais souhaité avoir à se rappeler.

C'était toujours douloureux pour Harry de parler de Sirius et il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait probablement jamais.

La main d'Hermione sur son épaule l'avait ramené au présent.

« - Je suis désolée Harry… Je ne voulais pas… »

Il avait secoué la tête, lui souriant faiblement :

«- Ça va… Je vais y réfléchir Hermione… Vraiment. »

« - Bien. N'hésite pas à me faire savoir quelle sera ta décision. »

Elle l'avait ensuite pris dans ses bras et avait déposé un baiser sur son front avant de sortir de la maison, lui faisant encore promettre de réfléchir à son idée.

Une fois seul, il s'était assis sur l'une des marches de l'escalier menant aux chambres et avait longuement réfléchi à ce que lui avait dit son amie.

C'était un jeu dangereux auquel jouer… Il savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment taillé pour lutter contre des politiciens aussi incapables et pompeux étaient-ils.

Il avait passé une main lasse sur son visage et s'était mis à contempler l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Les murs étaient ternes, tristes à en pleurer. Il y faisait froid, peu importait la saison et il traînait dans l'air un sentiment diffus et désagréable. Un léger malaise.

S'il en avait eu le courage, il y aurait eu longtemps que Grimmauld Place aurait changé d'allure, mais paradoxalement c'était ainsi que la demeure lui rappelait le plus son parrain, comme si son essence même en imprégnait les murs.

Mais ça ne pouvait plus durer, il ne pouvait pas rester caché ici éternellement à éviter les journalistes, dans ce lieu si lugubre et pourtant tellement sécurisant !

Il s'était alors levé, sa décision prise.

Dans une semaine il irait au ministère et imposerait ses conditions.

En espérant qu'il ne se ridiculiserait pas trop.

Et il ne s'en était plutôt pas mal tiré.

Harry rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et eut un sourire ironique en repensant à son entretien avec le ministre de la magie.

 _Il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit tant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était risqué et il se demandait si tout son dessein n'était finalement pas trop approximatif._

 _Il y avait quelques semaines qu'il avait accepté l'idée d'Hermione et avait demandé à cette dernière de lui fixer également un rendez-vous afin d'écourter au maximum sa visite au Ministère de la Magie._

 _Même s'il ne se sentait toujours pas de taille, sa décision était prise et il ne changerait pas d'avis._

 _C'était bien trop important._

 _Bien entendu il avait tout de même envoyé un hibou afin de confirmer au ministre sa venue et pour que ce dernier puisse également faire en sorte que ceci passe inaperçu aux yeux des journalistes._

 _À présent, il se trouvait devant la porte du ministre et il sentait dans son dos le regard pesant de son secrétaire._

 _Il se redressa, respira un bon coup et frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit._

 _À peine fut-il entré dans l'office du dirigeant qu'il eut une puissante et désagréable impression d'être tombé dans la gueule du loup._

 _L'homme l'attendait, assis derrière son bureau, ne se levant même pas pour le saluer et ne cherchant même pas à cacher l'air goguenard qu'arborait son visage. Il avait simplement fait signe à Harry de prendre place sur le siège face à lui, puis s'était légèrement penché, les mains croisés sous son menton._

 _« - Mr Potter, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? »_

 _Le ton était un peu trop moqueur et condescendant pour être honnête et le jeune homme prit enfin conscience de l'ampleur du mépris, voire de la haine que lui portait cet homme dont il avait plusieurs fois sauvé le poste sans le vouloir._

 _La certitude que c'était lui qui ordonnait aux journalistes de faire de sa vie un enfer le traversa._

 _Harry se redressa sur sa chaise._

 _Si c'était ainsi, il allait mettre de côté ses réticences et montrer que dans certaines occasions, il pouvait également se montrer retors afin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait._

 _La Guerre lui avait au moins appris cela._

 _Un sourire d'une hypocrisie visible fleurit sur ses lèvres._

 _Si c'était le seul moyen d'avoir la paix…_

 _« - Je suis venu vous voir afin de… Afin de vous proposer mes services. »_

 _Un éclat passa dans les yeux du ministre et Harry sut qu'il l'avait ferré. Le reste ne serait que détails._

 _L'homme en face de lui le scruta un moment, se rencognant dans son siège d'un luxe déplacé, savourant ce qu'il pensait être sa plus grande victoire politique._

 _Harry Potter, le célèbre pourfendeur de mage noir allait travailler pour lui. Avec cela, il était sûr d'être réélu sans aucuns problèmes il pouvait même se permettre d'espérer un troisième mandat. Après tout personne n'avait posé de limites quand aux nombres qu'un même ministre pouvait briguer et il…_

 _« - Monsieur ? »_

 _Il revint sur terre. Décidément ce jeune blanc-bec avait le don de lui gâcher tous ses moments de plaisir. Mais cela allait changer, il allait lui donner un poste sans trop d'importance, avec un titre pompeux, un travail où il aurait juste à se montrer lors de réunions internationales. Et si le jeune « héros » désirait plus d'actions, et bien ! Il se ferait un plaisir de le faire entrer chez les Aurors… Et tant mieux si au détour d'une mission, il ne rentrait pas sain et sauf. On lui ferait des funérailles dignes d'un roi._

 _Son petit plan avait parfaitement fonctionné, il avait certes utilisé des moyens illégaux, enfin détournés – il préférait largement ce terme – afin de suivre à la trace le jeune homme lors de ces déplacements hors de l'Angleterre. Mais le résultat était là._

 _S'il avait pu, il se serait lui-même mis de grandes claques dans le dos._

 _« -… pour que vous puissiez signer ici. »_

 _« - Pardon ? »_

 _Il n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'avait pu dire le jeune homme._

 _« - Une signature sur ? »_

 _Harry avait souri intérieurement._

 _« - Vous proposez bien à vos employés des contrats lorsque vous les embauchez n'est-ce pas ? Je vous disais que nous n'avions qu'à abréger et signer de suite… »_

 _C'est qu'il était pressé en plus !_

 _« - Bien, laissez-moi juste demander à ma secrétaire de nous apporter un ex… »_

 _« - Ne vous inquiétez pas. Voici le contrat. »_

 _« - Seriez-vous si pressé de travailler pour moi ? »_

 _« - Il y avait des clauses que je désirais ajouter. »_

 _« - Des clauses ? Et de quels genres ? »_

 _« - Et bien je souhaiterais tout d'abord que l'on me garantisse ma tranquillité. Je suis fatigué par tous ces journalistes qui me poursuivent sans relâche, je vous avouerais que cela me pèse. »_

 _Harry s'était penché vers le ministre comme s'il lui confiait un secret._

 _Un faux sourire de connivence était né sur les lèvres de ce dernier et il n'avait même pas pris la peine de relire le contrat se bornant à survoler le dernier passage et avait fait apparaître sa plume afin de signer le traité qui lierait l'un des plus grands sorciers de cette décennie à l'administration anglaise. Et ce, à vie._

 _Il en salivait presque tellement l'avenir lui semblait radieux._

 _Harry avait observé l'homme en face de lui en retenant son souffle. Il n'était absolument pas sûr que son idée fonctionne, mais avait fini par se rassurer face à l'air de triomphe avide qui déformait les traits de son vis-à-vis. L'homme était tellement sûr de lui, tellement impatient de l'avoir sous sa coupe qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le contrat avait été modifié magiquement. Il lui laissait une totale liberté, une tranquillité absolue et l'assurance de travailler là où bon lui semblerait._

 _Il avait dû, pour se faire, briser le sort qui protégeait tout contrat émanant du ministère magique et il s'était même attendu à ce que cela soit impossible mais il avait eu la surprise de voir que le sort de protection magique pouvait fort facilement être défait par un élève de seconde année à Hogwarts._

 _Et la communauté magique anglaise dépendait d'un tel ministère ?_

 _Heureusement qu'Harry n'était ni cupide ni paresseux, mais il savait exactement dans quelle branche il désirait travailler._

 _Lorsqu'il avait signé à son tour et donné le parchemin au ministre afin que celui-ci l'inscrive aux Archives magiques, le jeune homme s'était levé, décidé à régler quelques affaires urgentes et à se préparer pour sa première journée en tant que membre d'une administration qu'il n'estimait que très peu._

 _Le ministre l'avait regardé faire._

 _« - Et bien Mr Potter, cela fut un réel plaisir d'avoir eu cet entretien avec vous, j'espère que notre collaboration sera fructueuse. »_

 _« - Je l'espère également Mr le ministre. »_

 _« - D'ailleurs, je vous attend dès demain matin 7h, ici même. Nous recevons une délégation de sorciers d'Amérique du Nord et je pense qu'ils apprécieront de faire votre connaissance. »_

 _Harry qui était déjà à la porte s'était alors lentement retourné pour fixer l'homme couard et sans scrupules qu'était le ministre de la magie._

 _Il ne perdait décidément pas de temps._

 _Un soupir las avait discrètement passé ses lèvres. Ce genre de joutes ne lui plaisaient absolument pas et même s'il savait qu'il n'avait fait que protéger ses arrières face à un adversaire qui avait sûrement employé des moyens déloyaux pour le faire tomber dans ses rets, il ne pouvait empêcher une partie de son esprit de crier à l'imposture._

 _Aussi se contenta-t-il de répondre poliment :_

 _« - Non. Je ne le pense pas. Je serai effectivement présent pour prendre possession de mon poste mais pas pour vous servir de faire-valoir auprès des autres nations sorcières. Et je vous conseille vivement de lire vos contrats dans leur ensemble et de renforcer la qualité des protections magiques. Sur ce, Mr le Ministre, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »_

 _Et sans avoir attendu une quelconque réponse de son interlocuteur, il était sorti du bureau._

 _Il avait su par la suite que le ministre s'était rué aux Archives puis était retourné dans son bureau qu'il avait saccagé dans un violent accès de colère, sûrement furieux de s'être laissé avoir par un gamin de 24 ans qui ne connaissait absolument rien aux rouages de la politique et de l'administration._

Harry en avait ri à s'en taper les genoux.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'avait débuté sa vie en tant que membre permanent du Ministère de la Magie.

C'était il y avait tout juste trois ans.

Son boulot l'intéressait vraiment – et pour cause ! – et bien que le Ministre tentait dès qu'il le pouvait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues où de le pousser à bout il ne lâchait pas prise.

Surtout dernièrement, alors qu'il approchait du but qu'il s'était fixé.

Ce projet insensé dont il n'avait parlé à personne parce qu'il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas.

Et c'était d'autant plus rageant parce qu'à cause d'un _léger_ contretemps qui l'empêchait de correctement se concentrer, il devrait peut être encore attendre des mois voire des années avant de pouvoir mener son projet à terme. Et il ne pouvait se permettre de repousser à si loin l'échéance.

Il s'arrêta devant la statue de griffon cachant les escaliers.

« - Feral Cats »

Harry sursauta et se retourna vivement en entendant la voix prononcer le mot de passe. Pendant que la statue tournait lentement sur elle-même et dévoilait les escaliers menant au bureau directorial, ses yeux accrochèrent un regard qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé retrouver un jour.

Ce regard perçant aux reflets sombres d'un lac aux eaux grises d'hiver. Ce regard qui, selon l'humeur de son propriétaire pouvait passer des plus chaudes modulations du gris à ses teintes les plus glaciales.

Ce regard qui lui avait si souvent fait perdre la tête.

Celui de Draco Malfoy.

Harry resta figé quelques instants, fixant l'ancien slytherin qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis… depuis… depuis le jour où il avait souhaité ne jamais l'avoir connu.

Il aurait du savoir – depuis le temps – qu'il n'avait jamais été béni par une bonne étoile.

Il se permit quand même de détailler l'homme en face de lui et dû convenir que les années donnait au physique de Malfoy une facture des plus intéressante.

Un flot d'images venues de ses plus profonds souvenirs passèrent devant ses yeux et il sentit sa gorge devenir sèche, ses mains moites. Ses jambes se mirent à flageoler et il sentit des papillons danser dans son ventre.

Des papillons ?!

Foutus papillons !

Il allait se sentir mal, il le savait les émotions qui le traversaient et les réactions de son corps sublimées par le sort qu'il s'était lui-même lancé étaient en train de le submerger. Il sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines alors que la colère se disputait au désir.

Le monde se mit petit à petit à perdre ses couleurs et les sons lui semblèrent de plus en plus lointains.

Alors qu'il tournait de l'œil, s'affaissant lentement sur lui-même, il pensa avec amertume que même sa fierté s'était faite la malle sans demander son reste.

 **ooo**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la nuit tombait sur Hogwarts.

Il fixa pendant un moment le plafond mille fois vu de l'infirmerie de l'école.

Il soupira de lassitude.

Avec lenteur, il souleva les draps et posa les pieds au sol. Précautionneusement, il se leva et grimaça de douleur à la sensation de son corps raide. A trop lutter contre soi-même, ça en laissait des traces. Un pli de contrariété tordit ses lèvres. Si Dra… Malfoy était dans les parages cela allait sûrement compliquer la donne et il n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

C'était déjà bien trop agaçant comme ça.

Il avisa un miroir non loin du lit et alla se poster devant, ce faisant, il détailla ses mains et se fit la remarque que les volutes noires sur ses doigts s'étaient quand même sacrément éclaircies voire avaient pratiquement disparues.

Il se rappela soudainement que cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il s'était lancé le sort. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

Mais quel crétin il pouvait être parfois !

Bon. Il fallait admettre qu'il n'avait pas du dormir plus de trois heures par nuit ces dernières semaines et que de toutes façons au vu de sa vie sociale quasiment nulle, il ne lançait le sort que lorsqu'il sentait les « crises » devenir trop… intenses.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi ses nerfs avaient si mal encaissé le choc à la vue du slytherin.

Il frissonna involontairement.

Non. Ne pas penser à ça maintenant.

C'était il y a dix ans.

Il se mit à psalmodier dans une langue connue de lui seul à présent et une lumière bleuâtre l'entoura, s'intégrant peu à peu dans son corps. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus rien, il dut s'appuyer un instant contre le mur. C'était un sortilège qui puisait assez profondément dans ses ressources magiques mais il savait qu'ainsi il serait tranquille pour le peu de temps qu'il allait passer ici.

Il vérifia l'heure sur l'immense pendule au dessus de l'entrée et fut rassuré : il était à peine dix-huit heures, il avait encore le temps d'aller voir Minerva et de discuter avec elle de sa présence.

Un peu titubant, il retourna donc pour la seconde fois dans le bureau de la directrice, vérifiant en chemin qu'il n'allait pas retomber nez à nez avec l'héritier Malfoy et fut soulager de constater que non.

Ce fut donc tout guilleret qu'il monta dans le bureau. Il revit avec un peu d'émotion tous les objets laissés par feu Dumbledore. Rien n'avait été déplacé. Minerva ne désirant pas changer quoi que ce soit par respect et amitié pour le défunt.

« - Que de souvenirs tout ceci nous rappelle n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle était debout, non loin de lui, l'observant par-dessus ses lunettes, le regard sévère mais un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

« - Professeur… »

Harry la prit dans ses bras, heureux de la revoir toujours aussi bien portante. Elle semblait même avoir rajeuni. Les soucis de la guerre n'occupant plus ses pensées.

« - Comment allez-vous professeur ? »

Elle se recula un peu afin de l'observer, l'œil critique.

« - Je dirais mieux que vous jeune homme. Grands Dieux Harry quand avez-vous eu une nuit et un repas décents pour la dernière fois ? »

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle le fit asseoir à son bureau et tapa dans ses mains. Aussitôt une multitude de plats aux fumets plus délicieux les uns que les autres apparurent.

Le jeune homme se gratta la nuque, gêné.

« - Vous savez, j'aurais pu attendre de dîner dans la Grande Salle… »

« - À votre teint et vu le tremblement de vos jambes, je suis sûre que vous nous auriez fait une crise d'hypoglycémie bien avant. Allez ! Ne vous faites pas prier ! Vous êtes blanc comme un cachet. »

Il lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Elle n'avait pas tort et il en profita pour se régaler.

Lorsqu'il eut finit et que ses restes disparurent, elle s'assit en face de lui et prit un air plus sérieux.

« - Bien. À présent, je souhaiterais savoir ce qui vous amène ici et quelle a été la raison de votre malaise ce midi qui vous a fait dormir jusqu'à une heure aussi avancée. »

Harry déglutit, un peu mal à l'aise.

Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir une confiance totale en la femme assise face à lui, mais il ne pouvait tout lui dire. Aussi devait-il faire attention à ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche afin qu'elle n'ait aucun soupçon. Ce qui allait se révéler extrêmement difficile parce qu'il n'était absolument pas un fieffé menteur et qu'il détestait devoir le faire avec des gens qu'il adorait.

« - Je pense que vous devriez prévenir de votre absence à votre dîner de ce soir dans ce cas Minerva… »

Cette dernière sursauta. Si le jeune homme utilisait ainsi son prénom c'était qu'il souhaitait parler d'égal à égal et que cela était assez grave. Elle acquiesça donc et envoya une note.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : **Attention ce chapitre contient la mort d'un personnage! à vos risques et périls!**

 **OOO**

Dire que Draco avait été surpris de voir le célébrissime Harry Potter devant l'entrée du bureau de la directrice était un euphémisme.

Il ne s'y attendait tout simplement pas. Il devait aller voir Minerva afin de discuter avec elle d'un point de détail dans son cours.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'il occupait le poste de DaDa à Hogwarts et si, au début, il s'était senti mal à l'aise d'occuper cette fonction, au fur et à mesure il s'était pris de passion pour l'enseignement. Cela lui rappelait les rares heures que son père lui avait consacrées dans sa prime jeunesse à lui enseigner tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur la magie.

Avec, bien sûr, une nette prédilection pour tout ce qui concernait les Dark Arts.

Il savait fort bien que beaucoup de parents avaient jeté de hauts cris en apprenant qui leurs enfants auraient en tant qu'enseignant de DADA, mais Minerva n'avait pas lâché prise et lui accordait son soutien et sa confiance.

Après tout, c'était quand même les connaissances du jeune homme qui avaient permis, et ce plus d'une fois, de sauver la vie de plusieurs personnes, aussi bien sorciers que moldus.

Et c'est ce qu'il voulait faire comprendre à ses élèves : que le monde n'était pas tout blanc ou tout noir, que même le plus pur des sorts de magie blanche pouvait se révéler néfaste que le plus vicieux des sorts de magie noire pouvait également sauver des vies.

Que même si aucune guerre ne se profilait à l'horizon, ils auraient toujours à prendre des décisions difficiles et – quelles qu'en soient les conséquences – à garder la tête haute.

Aussi les faisait-il travailler très dur, il était très sévère mais essayait d'être juste.

Il avait également reçu le soutien de son parrain, alors qu'il avait toujours pensé que ce dernier finirait par occuper ce poste qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps.

Et pour Draco ce simple fait valait tous les discours, toutes les preuves d'affection qu'aurait pu lui donner cet homme qui avait toujours été là quand il en avait eu besoin.

Qui lui avait apporté aide et soutien à la fin de son histoire avec Potter, alors qu'il ne portait pas particulièrement ce dernier dans son cœur, il n'avait fait aucune remarque, n'en avait même pas profité pour le dénigrer les moments où Draco avait été profondément malheureux, préférant lui faire penser à autre chose. Suppléant son père dans son apprentissage des Dark Arts.

Draco ralentit sa progression dans les immenses couloirs du château et s'arrêta devant l'une des meurtrières, regardant pensivement l'extérieur.

Dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois où il avait vu Harry et encore aujourd'hui cela lui laissait une espèce d'arrière-goût amer.

Parce qu'il avait refusé de choisir entre lui et sa famille.

Non. Encore aujourd'hui il se voilait la face. Il savait que c'était bien moins noble que cela.

Il avait juste agi par lâcheté.

Ceux qui avaient été au courant de sa romance avec le Survivant l'avaient plaint, pensant qu'il était déchiré entre son amour pour ses parents et ce qu'il ressentait pour le brun.

Foutus romantiques.

Car c'était là que le bât blessait. Ces imbéciles avaient compris avant lui à quel point il était tombé amoureux du jeune homme.

C'était à cause de cela qu'il avait fui.

Ça lui était un peu tombé dessus comme ça, dans l'urgence de la guerre… Il lui avait fallu quelques mois pour l'admettre – après tout il avait passé six années à pourrir la vie du gryffondor parce qu'il pensait le haïr profondément alors qu'il avait juste été trop immature, trop stupide pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

Il s'en était ouvert à Blaise et Pansy. Les deux seules personnes qu'il considérait réellement comme des amis. Cela avait été long et laborieux, lui prenant une bonne partie de la nuit avant de lâcher le morceau, s'attendant à des moqueries sans fin et un jugement sans appel.

Lorsqu'il avait levé les yeux, il avait été surpris de ne voir ni l'un ni l'autre dans le regard de ses amis. Au contraire, Pansy s'était levée et l'avait serré dans ses bras en déposant un baiser sur son front. Si maternelle.

Blaise lui avait décoché un franc sourire, ses yeux pétillants de joie et de malice et lui avait dit ceci :

« - La vie est si courte Draco. Fonce. »

Le pauvre ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

Il avait donc pris son courage à deux mains et s'était décidé à faire une cour assidue à Potter.

Même si la vie était courte, ça n'obligeait tout de même pas à mettre son éducation de côté.

Il y avait mis le temps, dévoilant des trésors de patience face à la méfiance du Golden Boy et de son entourage.

Étrangement, ce fut Hermione Granger qui fut la première à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, rapidement suivie par son boy-friend du moment, Weasley la belette.

Pourtant Potter, lui, n'avait pas suivi de suite le mouvement et il avait donc été obligé de se dévoiler un peu plus.

Lui qui détestait tellement se sentir en position d'infériorité avait du se résoudre, un soir, à dévoiler ses sentiments, la peur au ventre, sachant qu'il n'accepterait pas un énième accès de défiance.

Heureusement – ou malheureusement, au vu de la suite des évènements – le Survivant ne l'avait même pas laissé finir sa phrase qu'il s'était rapproché et timidement, avec une infinie douceur qui lui avait fait retenir son souffle, avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Draco avait su à ce moment-là à quoi ressemblait le paradis.

Oui. C'était dégoulinant de sucre, mais on ne choisissait pas sa façon de tomber amoureux.

Ils firent donc leurs timides début en tant que « couple », ne se lâchant que peu, essayant de se connaître au mieux, appréciant ce qu'ils découvraient au fur et à mesure qu'ils se dévoilaient.

Il avait appris à lire le regard d'Harry, à décortiquer chacun de ses tics et à en comprendre les raisons. Et plus il comprenait l'être en face de lui et plus il désirait en savoir.

Pourtant… au fond de lui, bien trop profond pour qu'il y accorde une quelconque importance, une petite voix lui susurrait que cela ne pourrait pas durer. Que la guerre était à leur porte et que bientôt, très bientôt, il se pourrait que l'homme qu'il aimait disparaisse à jamais.

Serait-il alors capable de le supporter ?

Les inévitables bouleversements amenés par la guerre allaient lui apprendre que non.

Il se rappellerait de ce jour jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

 _Il commençait tout juste à faire chaud pour la saison. C'était la fin du printemps mais pas tout à fait l'été non plus. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et il se rappelait à quel point ses rayons dansaient dans les yeux d'Harry, faisant prendre à ses prunelles toutes les nuances de vert._

 _Ils étaient assis sous un orme non loin de l'école, profitant de l'heure du déjeuner pour paresser un peu, leurs amis non loin d'eux._

 _C'était d'ailleurs assez comique ce petit mélange de maisons qui s'était fait assez naturellement au final. Draco avait négligemment tourné son regard pour observer Blaise en grande discussion avec Granger et la be… et Weasley. Crabb et Goyle somnolaient non loin de là. Seule manquait Pansy qui avait été obligée de rentrer chez elle de toute urgence parce que sa mère était au plus mal._

 _Jamais Lord Voldemort et son lot de tracas n'avaient semblé si loin._

 _Distraitement, il avait caressé les cheveux du brun dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux. Aussitôt Harry avait tourné son visage vers lui, quémandant plus._

 _Il avait sourit. C'était fou combien le jeune homme semblait en manque de câlins, il n'en était jamais rassasié et le blond se faisait à chaque fois une joie de l'obliger._

 _Il s'était alors lentement penché pour l'embrasser et alors qu'il fermait les yeux, un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique avait attiré son attention._

 _Il avait relevé la tête et vu arriver la dernière née du clan Weasley. Il allait claquer da langue avec mépris quand il avait remarqué son air._

 _Elle était blême, ses yeux roulaient dans tous les sens sans se poser sur qui que ce soit et le coin de sa bouche s'agitait d'un tic nerveux. Avant que Draco ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, son frère s'était levé, inquiet, et lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait._

 _Elle avait alors planté ses yeux dans le regard du slytherin et avant même qu'elle n'ouvrât la bouche il avait su que quelque chose d'horrible allait lui tomber dessus._

 _« - M... Malfoy ! Zabini ! Miss Pomfrey vous fait demander de toutes urgences à l'infirmerie, sans tarder ! »_

 _Il s'était alors levé en même temps que son ami, un froid lui gelant le cœur et un sentiment d'urgence le faisant courir du côté de l'infirmerie, Blaise à ses côtés._

 _Ils n'avaient pas vu Ginny s'effondrer en sanglots dans les bras de Ron, s'étouffant presque._

 _Ils étaient entrés dans la salle, essoufflés, s'étaient avancés entre les rangées des lits jusqu'au petit attroupement face à eux._

 _Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à hauteur, Dumbledore s'était retourné et leur avait fait face._

 _Ce que Draco avait lu dans les yeux du vieil homme ne l'avait pas rassuré pas et son inquiétude s'était transformée en une peur irraisonnée lorsqu'il avait entendu, sans la voir, Minerva McGonagall étouffer un pleur._

 _Il avait senti Blaise à ses côtés se mettre à trembler légèrement._

 _La bouche sèche comme un vieux parchemin, il avait réussi à déglutir et avait demandé :_

 _« - Qui… ? Severus… ? »_

 _« - Non. Mais je vous remercie pour votre inquiétude. »_

 _Draco s'était vivement tourné sur la gauche et avait vu assis sur un lit le maître de potions, blême un bandage autour du torse d'où suintait une tâche de sang lui barrant le torse._

 _Il semblait épuisé. Ses mains tremblaient et il luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir._

 _Mais il était vivant._

 _Alors qui…_

 _« - Draco… »_

 _C'était la voix de Blaise, blanche, tremblante…_

 _Pourquoi diable semblait-elle aussi perdue, choquée ?_

 _Pourquoi…_

 _« - Draco… »_

 _Cette voix…_

 _Il s'était lentement rapproché pendant que les adultes autour du lit s'en écartaient._

 _Pas cette voix…_

 _Merlin. Tout mais pas ça…_

 _Il se rapprochait toujours et découvrait petit à petit un corps qu'il devinait sous les draps._

 _Du sang, noir, maculait ça et là certaines parties, là où se trouvaient un genou, une hanche… Le ventre._

 _Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu un gémissement d'horreur._

 _Ces yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur les mains._

 _Ces mains._

 _Combien de fois lui avaient-elles subrepticement caressé les cheveux avant qu'il ne lui jette un regard noir ?_

 _Je vous en prie… Je vous en prie…_

 _Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à lever les yeux sur le visage du corps allongé en face de lui._

 _« - Il le faudra bien Draco. Allez. Montre-moi tes si beaux yeux. »_

 _Un fugitif sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres._

 _« - Toujours à essayer de me séduire Pansy Chérie. »_

 _Un léger rire s'était fait entendre._

 _« - Bien sûr… Ne jamais perdre espoir… J'ai appris cela il n'y a pas si… longtemps… »_

 _Il avait fermé très fort ses yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait si soudainement envie de pleurer comme un enfant._

 _« - Cela sonne un peut trop gryffondor ma chère. Il va falloir revoir tes fréquentations. »_

 _C'était cela. Parler de tout et de rien, repousser au loin le spectre funèbre._

 _Il avait fini par lever les yeux._

 _Et avait dû faire appel à tout son sang froid, tout ce qu'on lui avait appris depuis son enfance pour ne pas s'écrouler devant la vision qu'il avait devant lui._

 _Le visage de Pansy était méconnaissable. Un côté avait été lacéré, avait boursouflé et suppurait d'un sang noir. Un Venom de haut niveau avait dû être lancé sur les plaies._

 _Quant à l'autre côté…_

 _La chair était à vif. On distinguait le jeu des muscles lorsqu'elle respirait._

 _Il s'était retenu d'hurler mais avait vivement pris sa main et serrer avec douceur._

 _Qui avait bien pu faire cela ?_

 _Comment avait-on pu être aussi cruel ?_

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Lorsque la voix de Pansy avait résonné de nouveau dans la salle, elle lui avait semblé si lointaine._

 _« - Tu m'as pris… la main… hein… Draco… »_

 _Il la lui avait doucement pressée en signe d'assentiment._

 _« - Oui… »_

 _« - Ha… je me disais aussi… Je ne sens pratiquement plus… rien… tu sais…Comme… quoi… Miss Pomfrey… sert bien à … quelque chose… »_

 _Il avait faiblement souri, puis avait remarqué qu'elle ne le regardait pas. Ses yeux… Ce qu'il en restait, fixaient un point devant elle._

 _« -Sur…tout... Draco ne… change pas… C'est… peut-être un peu… stupide… de… dire… ça… »_

 _Elle avait commencé à chercher son souffle._

 _Blaise avait alors tenté de la calmer._

 _« - Pansy, tout ira bien, on va te soigner… Tout ira bien… Tout ira bien… »_

 _« - Blaise… Blaise… Ne t'ai-je… pas… déjà dis…de… ne pas… faire… de … promesses… que tu… sais… ne pas… pouvoir… tenir ?_

 _Le noir avait juste hoché la tête incapable d'en dire plus._

 _Elle avait semblé si sereine pourtant, si détachée, à ce moment._

 _Une quinte de toux avait brutalement déchiré sa gorge, tordant son corps et lui faisant cracher du sang._

 _Draco avait senti Dumbledore ou McGonagall tenter de le faire partir mais il s'y était refusé._

 _C'était Pansy qui était allongée là. Pansy qui était en train de mourir._

 _Il revoyait tous ces moments passés avec elle, les bons, les mauvais. Sa façon de froncer le nez quand quelque chose la répugnait, son rire si peu distingué mais tellement communicatif._

 _Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça._

 _« - Pansy… »_

 _« - Dra… Draco… », sa parole devenait plus hachée maintenant et il avait su que ce serait bientôt la fin._

 _Il avait serré désespérément sa main dans la sienne, tentant vainement de la retenir auprès de lui._

 _Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte sur le moment mais les larmes inondaient ses joues et il n'entendait même plus les sons autour de lui._

 _Seul comptait Pansy, Blaise et lui et cette ultime fois où ils étaient encore ensemble._

 _Ce ne fut que lorsque Blaise était venu poser une main sur son épaule et s'était mis à l'entraîner doucement avec lui qu'il s'était résolu à lâcher la main de son amie._

 _Il avait suivi le jeune homme, droit dans ses chaussures, ignorant les regards des adultes présents._

 _Le seul qui avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux fut Severus à qui il avait accordé un signe de tête absent._

 _Il n'avait pu faire plus sur le moment._

 _Et quand Blaise avait commencé à se diriger vers la cour de l'école, il avait stoppé net._

 _Ça. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant, alors que c'était encore si frais, si…_

 _Douloureux._

 _Alors c'était ça perdre un être cher ? Cette torsion intolérable dans son ventre ? Ce manque atroce au fond de son cœur ? Ce brouillard dans sa tête ?_

 _Il n'était pas prêt à affronter ça. Pas prêt à faire face au regard des autres._

 _Pas préparé à croiser le regard d'Harry. Lui plus que tout autre… Lui plus que tout autre…_

 _Avec horreur, son esprit visualisa le Survivant à la place de Pansy, son visage à l'état de pulpe sanguinolente, ses yeux sans paupières fixées sur lui et son regard… Son regard si plein de vie, vide de tout éclat._

 _Non. Non._

 _Il ne pouvait pas._

 _Alors il avait tourné les talons et s'était enfui, ignorant les appels de Blaise, esquivant Crabb et Goyle qui les avaient rejoints et il était parti s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre._

 _Il n'en était pas sorti de la semaine (excepté pour aller voir son parrain en cachette.)_

 _Au début, personne n'avait osé le déranger, pensant comprendre sa douleur et son besoin de solitude._

 _Certaines mauvaises langues étaient tout de même étonnées qu'elle durât si longtemps._

 _Puis, au début de la nouvelle semaine, Blaise était venu frapper à sa porte._

 _Il avait essuyé un silence._

 _Mais il n'avait pas abandonné, venant dès qu'il avait un moment de libre. Ce que Draco n'avait jamais su c'était que son ami ne venait jamais seul, même s'il n'y avait que lui qui tentait d'avoir une conversation à travers la porte._

 _Le plus souvent c'était Harry qui l'accompagnait mais il n'avait jamais osé dire quoi que ce soit, ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire et ne voulant pas importuner le blond. Il se bornait donc juste à accompagner Blaise et à l'écouter quand celui-ci se mettait à parler. Il le soutenait également quand, parfois, ne sachant plus que dire ni que faire, le jeune noir se laissait submerger par ses émotions._

 _Le troisième jour enfin, Draco avait tout de même fini par lui ouvrir sa porte. Soulagé son ami, seul cette fois-ci, s'était rué dans la chambre, s'attendant à trouver le blond dans un état lamentable, la chambre peut-être dans un désordre sans nom._

 _Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait surpris au-delà de tout._

 _Draco se tenait face à lui, impeccable dans l'une de ses plus belle robe de sorcier, la tête haute, le regard insondable._

 _Les yeux de Blaise avaient rapidement fait le tour de la pièce, cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui trahirait le désarroi et la tristesse dans lesquels avait vécu le blond ces derniers jours._

 _Mais il n'y avait rien. La chambre était parfaitement rangée presque comme si personne n'y avait vécu…_

 _Il avait alors reposé les yeux sur Draco et ce dernier n'avait pas cillé._

 _Certes, il avait eu un moment de faiblesse, mais c'était fini. Il était un Malfoy et un Malfoy ne pouvait, ne devait pas se permettre de telles incartades à sa ligne de conduite._

 _D'ailleurs Pansy n'aurait pas apprécié._

 _« - Je pars, Blaise. »_

 _Face à lui, si son ami avait été surpris, il s'était rapidement repris et avait fait face._

 _« - Es-tu sûr de toi ? »_

 _Un instant, le regard du blond avait vacillé, mais cela avait été si rapide que Blaise n'avait même pas dû le remarquer._

 _« - Demain, nous irons à Durmstrang avec Severus. Son état ne s'améliore pas et il aura besoin de quelqu'un sachant parfaitement parler la langue là-bas. »_

 _Il s'était avancé en prononçant ses paroles et avait dépassé le noir quand la voix de ce dernier s'était élevée._

 _« - Et Potter ? »_

 _Il ne s'était même pas retourné pour répondre et était sorti de la chambre._

 _Il était allé voir Dumbledore qui se trouvait au chevet de son parrain et lui avait fait part de sa décision. Le plus âgé avait tenté de le faire revenir sur sa décision et Snape n'avait fait que le fixer intensément, ne faisant aucun commentaire. Le voyant si inflexible, Le directeur avait consenti à le laisser partir et s'était esquivé, souhaitant un prompt rétablissement au maître de Potions. Resté seul avec lui, Draco s'était assis dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre et s'était mis à fixer un point à l'extérieur._

 _La voix grave de son parrain s'était alors élevée :_

 _« - Tu sais que je n'ai pas besoin de toi là-bas. Je parle aussi bien, sinon mieux, que toi le russe et Dumbledore n'est pas dupe. Donc, je te demanderai simplement Pourquoi ? »_

 _Pendant un long moment, le silence seul s'était fait entendre, Mais Snape était patient et le connaissait parfaitement. Aussi avait-il attendu simplement finisse par tourner la tête vers lui et lui répondit._

 _« - Je sais dans quelle direction je me dirige, Severus. Je pense que nous devrions plutôt nous préparer pour le voyage de demain. Mes affaires sont prêtes, je vais m'occuper des tiennes. As-tu besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? »_

 _Son regard était décidé mais vide._

 _Son parrain n'avait pas insisté et s'était borné à lui donner ces instructions concernant leur départ._

 _Ce n'avait été que fort tard dans la nuit que le blond était sorti de l'infirmerie. Il s'était dirigé vers les cachots, préparer les affaires de son parrain puis était retourné dans sa chambre._

 _Harry l'avait attendu..._

 _Et cette nuit là il avait l'amour à Harry pour la première et la dernière fois._

 _Lorsqu'au petit matin il était sorti de sa chambre pour rejoindre Severus, celui-ci ne lui avait fait aucun commentaire mais son regard perçant n'avait pu manquer les yeux un peu trop brillants et le léger tremblement des mains de son filleul._

 _Il s'était heureusement limité à lui serrer furtivement l'épaule d'une main._

Dieux ! Que tout cela semblait proche soudain… Alors que cela faisait dix ans. Dix longues années pendant lesquelles il avait tout fait pour oublier, pour faire comme si tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre à Hogwarts n'avait jamais été. Il avait voulu se reprendre en main en partant, essayer de reprendre une ligne de conduite qu'on lui avait inculquée dès son plus jeune âge. Il y était plutôt bien parvenu, s'était encore endurci au fil du temps et s'était convaincu qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Il se permit un sourire.

 _Pourquoi me sens-je alors comme un pauvre imbécile qui aurait fait la plus belle erreur de sa vie à présent ?_

Il secoua la tête.

Cela finirait par passer, cela n'était pas prévu qu'il revoie Potter comme ça, sans crier gare.

Il avait été surpris, rien de plus.

Rien de plus.

Pourquoi cet idiot était-il tombé dans les pommes d'ailleurs ? Il avait du l'emmener à l'infirmerie et sa baguette lui ayant fait défaut, il avait du se résoudre à le transporter lui-même. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de grimacer sous la légèreté du corps qu'il portait et en avait profité pour le dévisager de plus près.

Harry n'avait pas tant changé depuis tout ce temps, ses traits s'étaient simplement affermis. Mais il était très pâle et des cernes bleuâtres s'étalaient sous ses yeux, ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille et ses lèvres… Bon sang ses lèvres…

Le blond s'était vite repris. Il était entré dans le dispensaire et avait déposé son trop léger fardeau sur un des nombreux lits.

Il était resté pour en savoir plus mais lorsque Miss Pomfrey avait voulu lancer un sort-diagnostic, ils avaient tous deux eu la surprise de constater qu'il ne fonctionnait pas et malheureusement Draco n'avait pu s'attarder pour en connaître la raison.

Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il y retourne pour demander à Pomfrey si elle en avait trouvé la raison.

« - Et bien Draco, ne viendras-tu donc pas manger ? »

Le professeur de DADA se retourna, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« - Si tes élèves savaient à quel point tu peux être paternel, ta réputation en prendrait un sacré coup Severus. »

« - Miséricorde. Essaierais-tu de me menacer ? Je ne suis pas inquiet, personne n'y croira. »

Un sourire plus affectueux passa sur les lèvres du plus jeune alors qu'il écoutait la réponse de son parrain.

En dix ans le Maître de Potions n'avait pas changé d'un iota.

Il en imposait toujours autant et son regard était toujours aussi acéré. Il n'avait pas varié d'un pouce sa façon de s'habiller et son visage était toujours aussi indéchiffrable. Même Draco, qui l'avait côtoyé pratiquement tous les jours pendant cinq ans n'arrivait pas déchiffrer complètement l'homme en face de lui.

Pourtant, quelque chose trahissait un léger changement dans son comportement. Mais c'était tellement infime que même quelqu'un qui le connaissait depuis aussi longtemps que McGonagall n'aurait pu noter cette différence.

« - Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse Draco ? »

« -… Suis-je donc si transparent à tes yeux ? Je vais devoir retravailler mon flegme. »

Un coin des lèvres de Snape se releva en une grimace moqueuse et il se rapprocha de son neveu. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

« - Alors ? »

« - Potter est à Hogwarts. »

Un long silence suivit la déclaration du blond avant que ce dernier ne soupira :

« - De toutes façons, cela va faire dix ans. »

« - En effet. »

La voix de son parrain était neutre, rien n'y transparaissait. Ni colère, ni reproche, ni encouragement.

Draco lui fit un sourire sans joie.

« - Si nous allions manger ? »

 **ooo**

Ils apprirent que Minerva n'assisterait pas au dîner et alors qu'il s'installait à sa place, Draco sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« - Est-ce vrai ce qui se chuchote dans les couloirs ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de s'asseoir puis se tourna vers Blaise Zabini, car c'était lui, professeur d'Arithmancie depuis trois ans, afin de lui répondre d'une voix posée :

« - Et que chuchote-t-on dans les couloirs ? Pardonne-moi Blaise, mais je ne partage pas ton goût immodéré pour les ragots d'élèves. »

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du noir. Il avait été le seul à l'accueillir à bras ouverts et sans lui poser de questions lorsqu'il était revenu de son « escapade » et si son ami avait perdu la capacité de toujours tout voir du bon côté depuis la fin de la guerre, il était resté un ami intègre et fidèle, plus que doué dans le domaine dans lequel il enseignait. Ses élèves l'adoraient et il n'hésitait jamais à leur réexpliquer ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris, quitte à s'y reprendre une centaine de fois. C'était également quelqu'un de fort sociable et pas une soirée ne se passait sans qu'il régale ses collègues de tous les ragots possibles et inimaginables qui circulaient dans les couloirs de l'école. Ses oreilles étaient partout et il entendait absolument tout. Une faculté qu'il avait apprise et développée pendant la guerre et il s'en servait à présent parce qu'il prétendait que cela l'amusait.

Pour autant, Draco le soupçonnait de garder pour lui tout ce qui pourrait blesser quelqu'un, aussi bien professeur, qu'élève.

Blaise le disait lui-même : il avait un fond gryffondor.

Ce dernier s'assit à son tour en poussant un soupir théâtral.

« - Merlin, Draco tu n'es pas drôle pour une mornille. »

Il reprit plus sérieusement :

« - Il paraîtrait que Potter serait dans les parages… Et cela vient des élèves. »

Évidemment, pensa le blond, il n'aurait pas pu choisir un moment où il n'y avait personne à l'extérieur ?

« - C'est vrai, je l'ai vu ce matin. »

Il n'ajouta rien. Blaise l'observait, il le savait et il savait également qu'il ne raterait pas l'imperceptible crispation de ses mâchoires.

« - … Et ça va ? »

Draco le regarda feignant l'étonnement

« - Bien sûr. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela n'irait pas ? Je vais on ne peut mieux. Nous avons un héros national dans notre école, il va falloir donner une soirée ? Les élèves doivent être ravis, rencontrer l'homme pourfendeur de mage noir. Le…

« - Draco… »

Le professeur de DADA soupira :

« - ça va. J'ai juste été surpris de le voir comme ça devant le bureau de Minerva. »

Blaise haussa un sourcil.

« - J'aurai adoré voir ta tête, toi qui est aussi blasé que Snape. »

« - Nigaud. »

« - à ton service. Et ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir qu'il sera là encore demain … ? »

Draco retint un mouvement de surprise alors qu'il se servait un morceau de viande.

Quoi ?!

Il posa le morceau dans son assiette et tourna son regard vers son ami.

Il prit soin de détacher chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche.

« - Pas. Le. Moins. Du. Monde. »

Avec cela, le professeur d'arithmancie comprit que le sujet était clos. Mais son collègue ne rata pas la lueur moqueuse qui brilla un instant dans ses yeux.

« - Bien. Alors je te laisse apprécier ton dîner. »

Et sans autre forme de procès, il se tourna vers le professeur d'histoire de la magie et commença une conversation très animée.

Draco serra les dents et reprit son repas en silence. Son esprit se posant mille questions.

Pourquoi Diable Potter serait encore là le lendemain ? N'était-il pas venu pour une simple visite de courtoisie ? Simplement pour dire bonjour ?

Dans ce cas est-ce que cela avait avoir avec le fait que Pomfrey n'ait pu exécuter son sort ?

En y pensant, quelle magie, quel sort était capable de bloquer ce genre de sortilège universel ?

Il avait bien une réponse, mais elle était bien trop dérangeante, bien trop dangereuse et soulevait bien trop de questions.

Cela ne devait pas être si grave.

Le blond secoua la tête et eut un sourire moqueur pour lui-même.

Et il venait d'affirmer à Blaise qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire du Héros du monde sorcier.

Strictement rien à faire.

Alors pourquoi se penchait-il vers Severus afin de lui demander s'il connaissait un sort ou un item capable de bloquer un sort universel comme le Diagnosis ?


	3. Chapter 3

Un chapitre un peu plus court car j'ai du le retravailler afin de l'édulcorer un peu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même!  
Merci à celles et ceux qui me suivent et qui on mis mon histoire en favori, ça fait bien plaisir.

 **/!\ WARNING** **/!\ scènes entre deux hommes, si vous réprouvez, passez votre chemin ;)  
**

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

 **OOO**

Il devait être une heure du matin et tous dormaient à poings fermés.

Du moins, le supposait-il.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit déambuler dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive, même si c'était pour aller dans la bibliothèque. Il ne voulait simplement pas être dérangé.

Il couvrit sa tête avec la capuche de sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit de la chambre que lui avait gracieusement prêtée McGonagall.

Il avait réussi, sans trop se dévoiler, à lui expliquer son problème et – il ne savait trop comment – avait réussi le coup de maître à lui faire croire qu'il travaillait pour le ministère en tant que Curse Breaker et qu'au détour d'une mission, sa magie avait subie le contrecoup d'un maléfice particulièrement vicieux mais qu'il maîtrisait la situation grâce à un sort de restriction mineur.

Le seul souci étant que ce n'était pas tout à fait, voire pas du tout, le cas, mais il s'était bien gardé de lui dire qu'en fait, il avait du faire appel à un sortilège majeur voire supérieur.

Il lui avait expliqué qu'il lui fallait une potion spécifique afin de se débarrasser de ce léger désagrément que la magie pure seule ne pouvait défaire.

C'était là la raison de sa visite.

Minerva lui avait demandé s'il n'existait pas de solutions moins drastiques pour lui, mais Harry avait secoué la tête, lui expliquant que malgré toutes ses recherches, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux… Et comme il n'avait confiance en personne au ministère… La directrice avait hoché la tête et lui avait donné l'autorisation de rester le temps qu'il lui faudrait et qu'elle préviendrait donc le maître de Potions afin qu'il l'assiste.

Harry était sorti du bureau, soulagé et un peu coupable d'avoir dû « légèrement » mentir à quelqu'un qu'il respectait beaucoup.

Car en vérité, le sort de restriction qu'il utilisait annulait complètement sa propre magie il ne pouvait plus utiliser de sorts sauf, forcément, lorsque les effets du sort se dissipaient. Mais alors, s'il tardait trop, il perdait tout contrôle de ses ondes magiques.

C'était un cercle vicieux.

Et même si la perte de sa magie était un inconvénient indéniable dans le monde sorcier, ça n'était pas pour cela qu'il désespérait de trouver une solution.

Il enrageait parce que cela lui faisait perdre un précieux temps.

Il ne lui restait plus que peu de temps avant l'apparition de ce que les astronomages nommaient Lune Rouge et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres chances avant peut-être une dizaine d'années.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la bibliothèque et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres au flot de souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface. Il grimaça pourtant lorsqu'un précisément, remonta, intégrant une chevelure blonde honnie.

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête.

Cela faisait dix ans il s'en était remis depuis, s'était fait une raison. Ce qu'il avait ressenti tantôt n'était qu'une conséquence vague du sortilège se dissipant.

De toute façon, il avait autre chose à penser. Il devait encore faire tout un tas de recherches et il fallait qu'il trouve un livre bien spécifique dans cette bibliothèque.

Dans la Section Interdite plus particulièrement.

Il entra et s'y dirigea, hésitant un peu : après tout il n'était pas professeur, peut-être ne pourrait-il pas passer ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se faufila. À son grand soulagement, rien ne se produisit. Aussitôt il se dirigea vers le coin qui l'intéressait, posa sa lampe sur une table à côté et se mit fébrilement à rechercher l'auteur qui, à coup sûr, l'aiderait à mener son projet à terme.

Ah ! Il était là !

Selim B. Cuererictons. Harry sortit l'unique livre de cet auteur et se mit à le parcourir fiévreusement.

Il était tellement absorbé par sa lecture qu'il n'entendit pas le bruit de pas sur le sol en pierre et se rapprochant de cette partie de la bibliothèque réservée aux professeurs.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la voix claqua sèchement dans l'air qu'il sursauta et en laissa tomber le livre qu'il tenait.

« - Je vois que même dix années après avoir fini votre scolarité ici, vous ne perdez pas vos habitudes de traîner là où l'on vous attend le moins Mr. Potter. »

Merlin ! C'était la voix de Severus Snape.

Le plus jeune se baissa afin de ramasser le livre en tentant d'en cacher titre et auteur, mais rien n'avait échappé au regard perçant du plus âgé.

Il plissa les yeux :

« - Que faites vous donc dans cette partie de la bibliothèque à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit ? »

Harry s'humecta les lèvres. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque de sa première année quand cet homme le terrorisait encore. Il secoua la tête se rappelant qu'il avait à présent vingt-sept ans et que Minerva elle-même lui avait permis de disposer de cet endroit afin d'y trouver toutes les ressources dont il aurait besoin.

Il releva donc la tête et se permit un sourire.

« - Mais, c'est la directrice elle-même qui me l'a autorisé. Peu importait l'heure… »

Snape eut un reniflement de mépris, si la directrice permettait à n'importe qui de déambuler à sa guise dans les couloirs…

Il continua sur un ton doucereux qu'il savait mettre en rogne le Survivant :

« - Et bien entendu, avec le temps vous avez pris l'habitude de faire des recherches à des heures aussi indues. »

Harry courut allègrement dans le panneau. Avec colère il répondit :

« - Que savez-vous de mes habitudes ? Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne l'avez jamais voulu. Alors maintenant ne faites pas comme si… comme si… »

Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Où menait cette discussion ? Après tout il n'était pas obligé de répondre à cet homme, qui avait beau être un héros de guerre, n'en restait pas moins un salaud de première dont l'unique joie était de le mettre plus bas que terre.

La voix du-dit salaud s'éleva, absente :

« - Comme si quoi ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, furieux. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à rester calme face à ce salopard ? Comment cet homme faisait-il pour l'atteindre autant ? Brusquement, il se mit à regretter d'être venu ici afin de lui demander son aide – via Minerva d'accord – si dès qu'il était en sa présence il s'emportait.

« - Respirez Potter. Trop de gens regretteraient que vous mouriez d'une attaque d'apoplexie et je n'aimerais pas avoir à me justifier pour quelque chose que je n'aurais même pas commis. »

Enfoiré.

Cet… enfant de garce se foutait royalement de lui.

Harry cherchait désespérément un moyen de lui faire fermer son clapet une bonne fois pour toutes mais ne trouvait rien. Son esprit tournait désespérément à vide.

Il passa une main sur son visage sans s'apercevoir qu'elle tremblait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur son ancien professeur qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans qu'il en prenne conscience, car trop obnubilé à trouver une répartie, Snape s'était rapproché de lui et le dominait de sa hauteur. Harry recula d'un pas mais son dos cogna contre les rangées de livres derrière lui. Avec horreur il s'aperçut que les volutes sur ses doigts se désintégraient à vue d'œil.

Merde ! Merde ! Comment était-ce possible ?!

Le sort de restriction se résorbait !

Il paniqua. S'il ne se sortait pas rapidement de ce guêpier cela allait mal finir.

Cela finissait toujours mal.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire, parce qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Il croisa les yeux du professeur de Potions et retint son souffle. Les deux onyx étaient fixés sur lui. Un désir féroce s'y lisait et le souffle de Snape s'était fait plus profond. Toute son attitude était focalisée sur les actions et réactions du jeune homme devant lui.

 _Je n'aurai jamais le temps._

Il sentait déjà les délicieux frissons du désir et de l'envie parcourir sa peau. Il entendait sa propre respiration s'accélérer, sentait ses yeux s'agrandir et il savait déjà que ses pupilles brillaient de promesses de stupre et de luxure.

Pourtant dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, il tenta tout de même de stopper cela. Parce que ce n'étaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient, parce ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi putain de bordel de merde ! Comment ce foutu sort avait-il pu le lâcher en un si court laps de temps ?

« - Saïsaösss Ressä… »

Ce fut, bien entendu, peine perdue. À peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que celle de Severus s'était jetée dessus. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent sous la violence de l'assaut et Harry eut vaguement conscience que son dos s'était de nouveau heurté aux étagères et qu'il risquait de s'en souvenir avec de jolies couleurs. Mais il s'en fichait royalement. Rien d'autre ne comptait en cet instant que les sensations qu'il éprouvait. Cette langue dans sa bouche bataillant pour en prendre possession. Ces dents qui s'amusaient à meurtrir ses lèvres, s'attirant des grondements de plaisir. Ces mains, Dieu ces mains qui agrippaient ses fesses et le tenait fortement serré contre ce corps vibrant et chaud, empreint de désir pour lui.

Il exultait. Ses mains parcoururent frénétiquement les robes du Maître de Potions, déboutonnant, déchirant, s'impatientant. Il eut un sursaut lorsque Snape glissa une jambe entre les siennes.

Un son entre le gémissement et l'étranglement sortit de sa bouche et il sentit Snape sourire contre ses lèvres.

D'un réflexe revanchard il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et savoura le goût métallique du sang sur sa langue. Ses reins se cambrèrent et à partir de là les deux hommes se déchaînèrent.

L'on entendit plus que gémissements et soupirs, parsemés de cris de plaisir.

Autour d'eux, les livres tombaient des étagères, virevoltaient et s'entrechoquaient. De temps à autre, de minuscules éclairs apparaissaient dans les airs, mais étrangement les objets ne provoquaient aucuns sons.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le paroxysme de leur plaisir, Harry dut se mordre les lèvres au sang lorsque la jouissance le submergea en vagues violentes. Ce fut à peine s'il sentit la profonde morsure des dents de Snape sur son épaule. Tout son corps était tendu à l'extrême, parcouru par de violents frissons de plaisirs.

Quand enfin celle-ci finit par refluer lentement, le faisant petit à petit reprendre ses esprits et son souffle. Ses genoux se mirent à flageoler et il glissa à terre. Il se rendit alors compte que Snape ne le tenait plus.

Il se tourna légèrement et l'aperçut derrière lui allongé sur le sol, évanoui.

Alors qu'un habituel sentiment de vide se faufilait, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet : il s'était encore laissé aller, il n'avait pas pu se contrôler… Et… Il… Avec Snape…

Harry se leva brutalement et dû se retenir à la bibliothèque pour attendre que son éblouissement passe. Il sentit couler le long de ses cuisses le sperme sûrement mêlé de sang du Maître de Potions et la nausée le prit soudainement aux tripes.

Il réussit juste à faire quelques pas plus loin et le peu qu'il y avait dans son estomac se retrouva au sol.

Merde. Merde. Merde.

Il s'essuya la bouche en tremblant.

Pourquoi le Reprimere avait-il perdu de son efficacité aussi rapidement ?

Il s'arrêta un instant pour se calmer. Bon… au moins cette… « Faim » honteuse serait satisfaite pour quelques temps et il pouvait de nouveau utiliser un peu de magie. Assez en tout cas pour lancer un sort de, nettoyage et conjurer une couverture.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. D'abord il avait revu Draco et ensuite… ça… Pourquoi son étoile protectrice n'était-elle pas plus clémente avec lui ?

ooo

Ce fut dans un sursaut que le terrifiant Maître de Potions se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, échevelé, le teint blême et le souffle court.

La tête lui tournait et il se passa une main sur le visage, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

Il déglutit et s'aperçut que sa gorge était sèche. Ses lèvres lui faisaient penser à du vieux parchemin prêt à tomber en morceaux dès qu'on les toucherait. Il y passa tout de même la langue et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une douleur sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Il retint une imprécation et se mit à regarder devant lui.

Des livres… Des tas de livres… Certains sur des étagères et d'autres gisant à terre dans un désordre sans nom. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était pas dans son lit et encore moins dans sa chambre. Un éclair le traversa. La bibliothèque de l'école ! La veille au soir, il avait décidé de se renseigner un peu plus sur deux choses. Le cas de Potter dont Minerva l'avait mis au secret et ce sort mystérieux dont lui avait parlé Draco.

Il s'était donc rendu à la bibliothèque, du côté de la section Interdite, pratiquement certain d'y trouver un début d'indices.

Il était alors tombé sur…

Oh Merlin…

Tout couleur quitta son visage alors qu'il se remémorait ce qu'il s'était passé.

Par tous les Enfers ! Il n'avait pas fait ça ?!

Il ferma un instant les yeux, espérant, priant pour qu'en les rouvrant, tout ceci n'eut été qu'un égarement de son esprit, une tortueuse pensée, un fantasme honteux, une imbécillité sordide.

Il les rouvrit.

Il était toujours dans la bibliothèque, la couverture sur ses jambes.

Une couverture ?

Son cœur faillit jaillir de sa poitrine lorsqu'il entendit la voix juste à côté de lui.

« - Je… Je suis désolé… T… Tout est de ma faute. »

Snape tourna vivement la tête sur sa droite où se tenait Potter.

Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? C'était tout de même lui qui lui avait sauté dessus, lui qui avait…

Il combattit la nausée qui montait.

« - Ne racontez pas de sornettes Potter. Vous ne…

« - Non, vous ne comprenez pas. C'est **réellement** de ma faute. Vous ne m'avez pas sauté dessus… Pas volontairement… C'est… »

Harry était devenu rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et avait du mal à s'exprimer. La situation était des plus dérangeantes.

« - Comment dire… », il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, « de quoi vous rappelez-vous exactement ? »

Snape eut une grimace réticente.

« - Si c'est pour obtenir des excuses je… »

« - Non ! Non réellement… à partir du moment où vous êtes entré dans la bibliothèque… Repensez-y… »

Avec répugnance Snape ferma tout de même les yeux et se concentra pour se remémorer tout ce qu'il avait pu voir ou ressentir.

Il était entré, était allé du côté de la section interdite et était tombé sur Potter qui avait sursauté et avait fait tomber un livre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce qui l'avait intrigué était que le jeune homme avait cherché à en cacher le titre et l'auteur. Il catalogua ce détail.

Puis il s'était mis à l'agacer un peu, juste pour le plaisir et avait eu la surprise de voir que le Survivant réagissait de manière disproportionnée à ses piques et il s'était donc mis à l'observer minutieusement remarquant qu'il tremblait un peu. Son regard s'était fixé sur la main du jeune homme et il s'était demandé comment avait-il pu rater le tatouage.

Soudainement il avait vu les dessins se mettre à ondoyer furieusement et à lentement s'estomper.

C'était à ce moment que son esprit avait été pris d'une sorte de léthargie et que son corps s'était mis à agir et réagir presque contre son gré.

Il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et fixa le jeune homme.

« - Ces… Volutes sur vos doigts… qu'étaient-ce ? »

Harry baissa les yeux.

« - Un sort de restriction majeur : Le Reprimere »

« - Un sort de res… mais à quel fin auriez-vous… Par Salazar… »

Severus regarda Harry comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Depuis quand la magie du jeune homme avait-elle atteint une telle puissance ?

« - Quand l'avez- vous lancé ? »

« - Hier soir. »

Snape sursauta :

« - Ne vous moquez pas de moi je vous prie ! Ou alors êtes-vous devenu à ce point tellement imbécile que vous avez réussi à vous trompez dans la formule ? »

Harry secoua la tête, les yeux toujours rivés au sol :

« - C'est la vérité, je l'utilise depuis un peu plus de deux ans et jusque là je n'avais aucun problème »

« - Alors pourquoi être venu demander mon aide ? »

« - Parce qu'il bloque totalement ma magie et que j'en ai absolument besoin pour… pour… »

« - …Vous qui souhaitiez ne plus vivre dans le monde sorcier pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de votre magie ?»

« - Je ne peux pas en dire plus… »

Snape fronça les sourcils impatienté :

« - Et pourquoi je vous prie ? »

« -… Je suis un Unspeakable. »

Le professeur de potions le regarda interloqué et quelque part profondément déçu. Il reprit froidement, vaguement méprisant :

« - Votre sottise ne cessera jamais de m'étonner. »

Harry serra convulsivement les poings mais releva la tête, un air de défi sur le visage.

« - M'aiderez-vous ? »

Severus se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux.

« - Ai-je le choix ? Vous êtes bien trop imprévisible, bien trop dangereux. Et vous priver aussi sévèrement de votre magie finira à la longue par jouer sur votre vie. Cela m'étonne que ce ne soit d'ailleurs pas déjà le cas. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva et arrangea quelque peu sa tenue. Dieu Merci son pantalon était de nouveau sur ses hanches et ses robes ne montraient plus aucun signe des outrages qu'elles avaient subis. Cela aurait été une trop grande humiliation.

« - En attendant je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de rester dans vos quartiers. Je dois mener quelques recherches. Revenez me voir ce soir. Vous devrez me dire tout ce qu'il vous sera possible de me dire sur ce sort, sans avoir à trahir votre… employeur. »

Ce dernier mot avait été lâché avec une moue de dégoût.

« -… Merci. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Snape se retourna sèchement et l'écrasa de son regard où se mêlait mépris et colère :

« - Je ne le fais pas pour vous, mais par respect pour tous ceux qui ont eu un jour la bêtise de croire en vous et de se sacrifier pour vous alors que vous n'avez pas la mentalité nécessaire pour mériter pareille abnégation. »

Il partit sans ajouter quoique ce soit, laissant Harry tête baissée, toujours assis au sol et luttant désespérément contre les larmes de colère et de honte qui menaçaient de le submerger.


	4. Chapter 4

Un nouveau petit chapitre! Merci beaucoup à celles et ceux qui me suivent c'est très motivant!  
Bonne lecture!

 **OOO**

L'heure du déjeuner approchait à grands pas.

Blaise observait d'un œil amusé ses élèves de Ravenclaw et de Slytherin, seconde année, jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à l'immense coucou au-dessus de sa tête.

Il régnait dans la salle un silence studieux parce qu'il leur avait donné un exercice à faire pour la fin de son cours. Ses élèves avaient un peu râlé mais il savait que c'était plus pour la forme qu'autre chose et il leur avait fait comprendre que celle ou celui qui aurait la meilleure note ferait emporter une dizaine de points à sa maison. Cela avait suffit pour qu'ils penchent immédiatement leurs têtes sur leurs parchemins.

Pensivement, le professeur d'arithmancie tourna son visage vers la porte qu'il laissait toujours ouverte.

Cette histoire avec Potter lui trottait dans la tête et il se demandait si Draco…

Il se leva si brutalement qu'il en fit tomber sa chaise à la renverse. Ses élèves sursautèrent et le regardèrent surpris. Certains se tournèrent vers la porte et se mirent aussitôt à chuchoter.

Dans l'encadrement se tenait un jeune homme plutôt grand aux membres déliés. Il était habillé d'un pull col roulé assez près du corps d'un joli prune foncé ainsi que d'un pantalon noir évasé aux chevilles et moulant parfaitement des cuisses au galbe impeccable. Une immense écharpe entourait son cou et couvrait son nez et sa bouche mais même ainsi on ne pouvait rater le teint d'albâtre et le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur dans lequel se trouvait deux yeux bleus pétillants de malice. Le tout était, bien entendu, encadré d'une masse de cheveux d'un roux flamboyant.

« - Que je sois brûlé sur place par la barbe de Merlin ! Weasley ?! »

C'est ce moment que choisit l'horloge pour signifier à tous que l'heure était finie et qu'ils pouvaient tous filer se restaurer.

Les élèves se levèrent d'un seul mouvement et déposèrent leurs parchemins sur le bureau de leur professeur. Certains lui jetèrent un regard amusé, d'autres un peu étonnés de le voir si joyeux.

Blaise attendit impatiemment que tous furent sortis puis d'un saut, il fut près du roux qui se retint de rire.

« - Quel langage devant tes élèves ! »

« - Oh ça va, je me suis calmé depuis le temps. Par Crowley! Que fais-tu ici ? Depuis quand es-tu en Angleterre ? »

Ron éclata franchement de rire et leva les mains afin de le stopper.

« - Grâce ! Grâce ! Je vais te répondre. Cela va faire un an que je suis revenu. Si je suis à Hogwarts c'est pour reprendre le poste de Ms Hooch. »

« - Alors c'est toi son remplaçant ? Mais ça ne va pas te manquer toute cette gloire avec les Canons ? Toute cette célébrité ? Ces fans ? »

Ron haussa les épaules :

« - Ça m'étonne que tu ne le saches pas mais ça fait un peu plus de deux mois que je ne fais plus partie des Canons. Et puis bon, c'était drôle un temps maintenant c'est juste lassant. »

Blaise l'observa un moment. Le roux semblait s'être assombri depuis la dernière fois où ils

s'étaient vus. Ses yeux avaient acquis un reflet plus grave.

Sans y penser, il souleva une mèche qui chatouillait la paupière gauche du roux.

Ron se raidit et détourna la tête.

Blaise suspendit son geste et baissa lentement la main.

Ça aussi ça avait changé.

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

« - Tu sais qu'Harry est dans les parages également ? »

Pour le coup Ron le fixa, incrédule.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Draco l'a vu hier et j'ai appris qu'il devait rester jusqu'à aujourd'hui au moins et… Ron ça va ? »

Blaise posa une main sur l'épaule du rouquin. Ce dernier était devenu blême et avait les mâchoires contractées. Il tremblait.

Le noir le contemplait, surpris par une telle réaction, qu'avait-il bien pu dire pour mettre le jeune homme dans cet état ? Il avait juste dit qu'Harry était ici et que Draco l'avait vu. Même si le roux n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'atomes crochus avec le professeur de DADA, ils se supportaient et à arrivaient à rester civilisés en la présence de l'un et de l'autre.

Mais dans ce cas pourquoi en voudrait-il à ce point à Harry ?

Blaise se rappelait encore que la dernière fois qu'ils les avaient vus ensemble – et il se fit la remarque que cela remontait à un bon moment– ils étaient inséparables. Pratiquement des siamois.

Alors qu'avait-il bien pu arriver depuis ?

« - Rien du tout. Parlons d'autre chose veux-tu ? »

Le professeur d'arithmancie sursauta, se rendant compte qu'il avait formulé sa question à voix haute. Il acquiesça cependant et avec un sourire taquin demanda :

« - J'espère que ton appétit légendaire est toujours d'actualité. »

Ron lui rendit son sourire :

« - À ton avis ? Pourquoi suis-je ici à cette heure ? Minerva m'a précisé de venir à l'heure que je désirais. J'ai raté le petit-déjeuner, je n'allais pas faire l'erreur de manquer également le déjeuner. »

Ce fut en riant comme des bossus qu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle sous les yeux éberlués des élèves, étonnés de voir l'une des plus grandes stars de Quidditch déambuler dans leur école comme si de rien n'était.

 **ooo**

Draco leva un sourcil en voyant entrer Blaise suivi d'un Ronald Weasley hilares.

Ce dernier s'arrêta un instant pour parler avec Minerva. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel quand elle le prit avec effusion dans ses bras.

Quel besoin avait-elle de prendre ainsi les gens dans ses bras ? À croire que ça la rassurait.

« - Avec ton air renfrogné, tu ressembles de plus en plus à Snape, Draco. »

Le professeur de DADA leva son regard froid sur son ami. Ce dernier sourit de plus belle.

« - Tu sais très bien que ça n'a jamais fonctionné sur moi et ce n'est toujours pas le cas. »

Agacé, Draco demanda :

« - Que fait Weasel ici ? »

« - Weasley Draco, Weasley. Et arrête avec tes airs. Je sais que tu l'apprécies au fond. Il est ici en tant que remplaçant de Miss Hooch.

Un des meilleurs joueurs des Canons de Chudley ? Il était étonnant qu'il ait accepté de venir s'enterrer ici.

Draco avait cru comprendre à quel point le futur professeur de Quidditch adorait son métier, du moins il y avait … un bon bout de temps en fait.

Le temps passait-il si vite ? Pourtant il avait l'impression qu'hier encore il avait dix-sept ans et qu'il quittait Hogwarts.

Un peu mal à l'aise par le cheminement que prenaient ses pensées, il fut soulagé lorsque son ami le tira de celles-ci :

« - Snape ne vient pas déjeuner ? »

Le jeune homme blond tourna la tête sur sa droite : effectivement, le siège à ses côtés était vide. Perplexe, il secoua la tête signifiant à son ami qu'il n'en savait pas plus.

Cela était fortement troublant. Severus ne manquait **jamais** un seul déjeuner sauf urgence.

Draco se demanda si cela avait à voir avec la présence de Potter dans les parages.

D'ailleurs, c'était étrange, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir aperçu depuis la veille.

On parlait pourtant de Potter : Grand Sauveur du monde sorcier, à la une de toutes les gazettes et autres torchons sorciers depuis… depuis…

Pensivement il tourna la tête vers le roux qui avait pris place auprès de la directrice. En y repensant, il y avait bien longtemps que plus un seul journal n'avait fait mention du Sauveur et étrangement, en y réfléchissant, il lui semblait que cela s'était arrêté d'un coup.

Et ça n'était pas comme si ces vautours s'étaient lassés des miettes de vie de l'ancien gryffondor, non, plutôt comme si il n'y avait plus rien à en dire.

Étrange.

Enfin, ça n'était pas comme si cela l'intéressait réellement hein.

Mais il se dit que cela vaudrait tout de même la peine d'aller jeter un coup d'œil sur les revues de presse de ces dernières années. Juste pour confirmer ses pensées.

Oui. Il irait après son dernier cours avec les sixièmes années puis ensuite il rendrait visite à son parrain dans les cachots, histoire de savoir quel souci avait bien pu l'empêcher de se montrer au déjeuner.

 **ooo**

Il se sentait oppressé.

Quelque chose lui serrait la poitrine et l'empêchait de correctement respirer.

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se redressa avec précaution. Il prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de faire partir le malaise qui le taraudait.

Dire qu'il avait mal dormi était un euphémisme : son visage était défait, ses cheveux : emmêlés à en faire peur à une brosse à crin et ses superbes cernes violacés s'étaient encore accentuées sous ses yeux.

Las, il se passa une main sur le visage et poussa un soupir.

Il aurait peut-être dû écouter Hermione et aller voir le mage qu'elle lui avait recommandé lorsque ses « crises » avaient commencées…

Mais Harry n'avait pas confiance St. Mungo était trop liée au ministère de la Magie et il savait que celui-ci n'attendait qu'une erreur de jugement de ce genre pour le faire tomber.

Il se leva et alla se poster à la fenêtre.

Il faisait grand jour et il se dit qu'il avait sûrement dû rater le petit-déjeuner, voire le déjeuner et pensait également ne pas se montrer au dîner. Il espérait simplement que Minerva ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter tous ces regards et encore moins ceux de Snape ou Dra… Malfoy.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant. Après le désastre de la vieille, il était revenu dans sa chambre les épaules basses, le livre qu'il cherchait sous la main. Il l'avait déposé sur sa table de chevet et était resté là à le fixer, pensif. Il avait tenté de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé : son sort de restriction était parfait, il le savait, il l'avait utilisé assez souvent pour ça.

Alors qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? La seule fois où sa magie avait été hors de contrôle de cette façon remontait à un peu moins de six mois. Bien entendu, il y avait bien eu des dérapages par la suite, mais le Reprimere avait _toujours_ fait des merveilles.

Un instant, il se demanda si toute la magie concentrée dans l'école n'influait pas sur lui et rejeta aussitôt cette idée. Si tel avait été le cas, il y aurait eu longtemps que le Ministère de la Magie serait devenu sa maison close personnelle.

Une autre supposition lui effleura l'esprit mais il préféra l'ignorer.

Non. Il n'admettrait jamais que Draco Malfoy ait ce type de pouvoir sur lui. Pas sans qu'il le veuille, pas après dix années. Ce serait bien trop rageant.

Et de toute façon c'était inconcevable, il fallait faire un pacte, créer un lien ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Harry s'ébroua, de toutes manières, il n'aurait certainement pas de réponses en restant là à regarder stupidement l'extérieur et puis il avait envie de se dégourdir les jambes. Tant pis pour ce qu'avait dit Snape, il voulait revisiter le château. Il prendrait sa cape d'invisibilité et tout irait bien.

Il songea un instant à prendre le livre avec lui pour l'étudier mais y renonça.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait dans la salle de bains attenante il songea avec joie que dans peu de temps et s'il ne ratait pas le coche, il pourrait enfin revoir celui qui lui manquait tant, celui qui l'appelait depuis un peu plus de trois ans.

Celui qui était tombé derrière le voile.

Son parrain Sirius Black.

 **ooo**

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre. Il était resté plus longtemps que nécessaire sous le jet chaud et délassant de la douche, se rendant compte que son corps était perclus de courbatures.

Au vu des acrobaties qu'il avait accomplies la veille… Il avait violemment secoué la tête et brutalement tourné le robinet d'eau froide.

Ne pas penser à ça. Surtout pas.

D'un autre côté… Qui aurait pensé que sous ses airs de vieux garçon revêche et acariâtre avec un balai profondément coincé, Severus Snape puisse être aussi passionné et doué ? Harry avait passé une main sur la morsure de son épaule et s'était mis à rire bien que rouge comme une pivoine.

Puis, presqu'aussitôt son rire avait cessé. Certes, cela n'avait pas été désagréable et le Maître de Potions avait plutôt bien pris la chose – si l'on pouvait présenter les choses ainsi – mais il ne fallait pas que ça se reproduise.

Cette sensation de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler, ce sentiment d'envahissement lorsque sa magie entrait en résonnance avec une autre et cet horrible et inexplicable sentiment de vide intense après-coup était bien trop effrayants et exténuants.

Et puis la fois d'avant lui avait fait perde bien trop d'êtres chers.

Il avait coupé l'eau et s'était séché. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose.

Il se retrouvait donc à présent à déambuler dans les couloirs, sa cape d'invisibilité sur les épaules, bien à l'abri de tous les regards.

De toutes manières, à cette heure-ci, très peu d'élèves se trouvaient dans les immenses corridors de la vieille bâtisse.

Ses pas le dirigèrent dans une salle qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il appréciait énormément du temps de sa scolarité.

La Salle des Duels.

Il y avait reçu les conseils et l'entraînement de Dumbledore et de Sirius quand ce dernier n'était pas obligé de se terrer à Grimmauld Place.

Harry ferma un instant les yeux, se remémorant ces jours heureux bien qu'entachés par toutes les escarmouches entre le camp de Voldemort et celui de Dumbledore.

Dieux. Que le vieil homme lui manquait parfois. Sa malice, son intelligence, sa patience… Il avait un peu été comme un grand-père pour le jeune homme.

Il se concentra un peu et ce fut comme s'il se retrouvait encore à cette époque bénie pour lui.

Ces années qui, malgré l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête, avaient été les plus heureuses.

Un sourire ourla ses lèvres : il entendait Hermione avoir une discussion avec Seamus sur les différents sortilèges qu'ils pensaient utiliser durant la session. Il voyait Ron faire le pitre non loin, les singeant tous les deux.

Son rire avait retentit lorsque la jeune fille avait donné au roux une tape sur la tête afin de le faire arrêter. Ce jour-là, c'était Dumbledore qui devaient les entraîner et Harry s'était senti tellement impatient. Sa magie le picotait : il la sentait circuler dans tout son corps.

Non… ça n'était pas si loin.

La porte s'était ouverte et trois élèves de slytherin étaient alors entrés.

Parkinson, Zabini et…

« - Bienvenue à tous dans la salle des Duels. Notre cours se fera ici pour le reste de l'année. »

Harry rouvrit les yeux, brutalement ramené au présent.

Malfoy.

Malfoy, entouré d'une multitude d'élèves qui s'installaient autour de l'estrade et qui l'empêchaient donc de descendre.

Vraiment, il jouait de malchance.

Harry resserra la cape autour de ses épaules.

Ainsi donc, Draco Malfoy était professeur à Hogwarts et par déduction enseignait DADA.

Malgré sa répugnance, le brun dut avouer qu'il était curieux. Il voulait savoir comment un lâche de son espèce pouvait bien se faire respecter de ses élèves et arriver à garder leur attention.

Coincé pour coincé hein…

Il s'installa donc à même le sol face au blond. Il regarda les élèves autour de lui et eut la surprise de constater que tous le regardaient avec un respect mêlé d'admiration. Un silence quasi-religieux s'était instauré.

La voix posée de Draco résonna de nouveau :

« - Cette salle a vu passer nombres d'illustres mages ayant passés leurs scolarités ou non à Hogwarts. Bien entendu, certains étaient remarquables et d'autres... beaucoup moins, dirons-nous. Je vous engage à demander à votre professeur d'Histoire de la Magie pour plus de précisions. Sachez seulement que de puissants sorciers tels Albus Dumbledore et Tom Marvolo Riddle ont appris une grande partie de l'art du Duel entre ses murs, de même qu'Harry Potter. »

Ce dernier sursauta à son nom, il s'était laissé bercer par la voix, qui s'était toujours révélée, fort agréable : douce et légèrement grave, à l'élocution parfaite et – cela était d'ailleurs fortement surprenant – sans aucune trace de dédain.

Bien loin de celle aristocratique et méprisante qu'il prenait parfois avant.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un élève qui levait la main afin de poser une question.

« - Oui Denyson ? »

« - Est-ce vrai que vous avez bien connu Harry Potter professeur ? »

Le susnommé retint son souffle. Qu'allait bien pouvoir répondre Malfoy ? Il espérait qu'il rabrouerait le petit curieux et que la discussion serait ainsi close.

Un malaise lui étreignit le cœur alors qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à se rappeler ces moments-là, il se retrouvait coincé avec une bande d'adolescents désireux de savoir si leur professeur et lui s'étaient bien connus.

 _Plus que ça même mon grand, plus que ça…_

Draco répondit, imperturbable :

« - Nous nous sommes affrontés plusieurs fois ici en duel si c'est ce que vous me demandez. »

Un murmure courut parmi les élèves.

« - Maintenant que j'ai répondu à vos interrogations, je vais vous apprendre les bases du Duel. Mais avant toutes choses, quelqu'un peut-il me parler de ce que l'on appelle ondes ou flux magiques ? »

Harry n'écoutait plus, il essayait de calmer la rage qui était en train de monter en lui. La façon dont le blond avait parlé de leur relation passée l'avait meurtri. Certes, il ne désirait pas que tout le monde sache qu'il avait fait la monumentale erreur d'avoir été l'amant de Malfoy, mais résumer ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble à juste ces stupides duels, comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'autres ! Comme s'il ne méritait même pas qu'on le présentât comme un simple ami.

Et cette froideur ! Cette indifférence !

Même si cela datait de dix ans, même si Harry avait été brisé par la fuite du slytherin, quelque chose au plus profond de lui espérait que ce dernier avait réellement éprouvé quelque chose pour lui.

Il devait se résoudre à croire que non.

Sa colère augmenta encore d'un cran et brusquement, il se rappela qu'il devait absolument se calmer sinon cela risquait de dégénérer à nouveau. Même si sa magie avait été assouvie pour un temps, il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre le contrôle maintenant, même avec le sort de restriction était en place.

Il se força donc à se calmer en fermant très fort les yeux et en forçant sa respiration à ralentir.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il regarda autour de lui avec inquiétude et fut soulagé de constater que tous les élèves avaient toujours les yeux fixés sur leur professeur de DADA.

Puis son regard se déplaça et il dut retenir un hoquet de surprise.

Draco Malfoy s'était retourné et le regardait.


End file.
